Malaikat Tanpa Sayap
by coldheather
Summary: Kecelakaan ini membuatku kehilangan salah satu kakiku. Aku kesepian. Ayah dan ibu sibuk bekerja. Teman-temanku sibuk ujian. Dan sahabatku kini bukanlah sahabatku lagi. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada untukku adalah seorang anak kecil bernama Sai. Kami menjadi teman baik. Tapi, sebuah rahasia terungkap tepat setelah aku diperbolehkan pulang. Sial. Aku harap semua ini hanya mimpi.
1. Chapter 1

**©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto**

 **©Story; coldheather** **her**

* * *

Kritis. Ya, itulah satu kata yang bisa mewakili keadaanku ini. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku mengalami kecelakaan seminggu lalu akibat bus yang mengantarku ke kampusku bertabrakan dengan bus lain. Aku tidak tahu apakah penumpang bus lainnya selamat atau kurang beruntung. Hanya saja, aku harus bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidupku.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pintu kamar inapku diketuk. Seorang perawat memasukki kamarku. Dia membawa _trolley_ berisi makanan untukku.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki-san. Sarapan dulu, ya.." ucapnya ramah.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih." ucapku.

Setelah memberitahukanku beberapa informasi mengenai jadwalku hari ini, perawat itu undur diri. Hari ini sama seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya. Pengecekan ini dan itu. Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya. Akibat kecelakaan ini aku harus kehilangan salah satu kakiku. Aku ingat aku menangis seharian saat aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mendapati kakiku hanya satu. Aku bahkan ingin bunuh diri. Tapi keluarga dan teman-temanku mencegahku. Mereka memberikanku semangat untuk tetap hidup meski dengan keadaan tubuh tidak lengkap. Jujur saja, setiap kali aku teringat betapa lincahnya aku dulu, aku selalu ingin menangis. Aku mengikuti ekstrakulikuler sepak bola di kampusku. Sekarang dengan kondisi tubuhku yang seperti ini, mimpiku untuk menjadi pesepak bola Jepang pun kandas. Bahkan mengikuti kompetisi antar sekolah pun aku tidak bisa.

Aku mengambil sarapanku dari atas _trolley_. Hari ini aku sendirian lagi. Ayah dan ibu sibuk bekerja. Dan teman-temanku sibuk dengan ujian sekolahnya. Satu-satunya temanku disini adalah seorang anak kecil laki-laki berusia 6 tahun bernama Sai Shimura. Dia anak yang pintar dan juga unik. Kulitnya sangat pucat, seperti tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari. Pucat seperti tembok. Dan juga, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, **mantan** sahabat. Kami bertengkar beberapa hari sebelum aku kecelakaan karena beberapa hal.

Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Aku akan sedih jika mengingatnya.

Aku menunggu Sai. Dia biasanya akan datang setelah sarapan. Dan dia akan menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya bersamaku. Aku tidak peduli dengan umur. Menurutku, Sai sudah cukup untuk membuatku tidak merasa sendirian. Aku mengambil ponselku yang kuletakkan di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku mulai menonton video menggunakan _wifi_ rumah sakit. Aku bosan. Aku menonton video dari _band_ favouriteku. Saat asyik menonton, _ads_ sialan itu mengganggu keasyikanku.

"Pelaku penculikan anak berhasil kabur dari penjara. Polisi menduga adanya kerja sama antara bla bla bla." aku membaca _headline_ ads itu dengan malas. Taktik mendapatkan uang secara cuma-cuma di internet. Kau menggiring orang-orang untuk mengeklik link yang kau buat dan kau akan mendapatkan uang dari banyaknya orang yang mengeklik linkmu. Kapan-kapan aku juga akan melakukan _phising_. Aku akan membuat _headline_ kurang ajar seperti misalnya, 'Anak SMA telanjang berlarian di sepanjang kota memamerkan ularnya. Diduga pelaku merasa sakit hati karena Atachi-kun dari anime Neruto mati'. Hahaha. Kurang kerjaan sekali aku.

Tok. Tok.

"Naruto-niisan." aku mendengar suara manis yang kurindukan itu.

Aku dapat melihat wajah imut Sai yang tengah mengintipku dari kaca pintu. Aku tersenyum dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Hahaha. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Tidak perlu mengetuk pintu. Masuk saja semaumu." aku mengacak surai _ebony_ Sai.

"Hehe. Maaf, niisan. Besok aku akan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu." ucapnya. Sai memanjat tempat tidurku. Karena tubuhnya yang masih kecil, dia mengalami kesusahan untuk memanjat tempat tidurku.

"Iya, iya." aku terkekeh kecil sambil membantunya agar dapat duduk di tempat tidurku. "Bagaimana hari ini? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Sai menggeleng kecil. "Tidak nyenyak sama sekali. Perutku sangat sakit." rintihnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?" tanyaku perhatian. Sai ini mempunyai sakit usus buntu. Kasihan sekali. Padahal dia begitu kecil tapi sudah mempunyai penyakit yang berbahaya seperti ini.

"Aku sudah minum obat." jawab Sai. "Tapi aku tetap kesakitan. Obat yang diberikan dokter tidak mempan padaku."

"Lalu? Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau masih kesakitan?"

"Tidak terlalu." jawab Sai.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." aku tersenyum hangat. "Apa keluargamu menjengukmu hari ini?"

"Uh um." Sai mengangguk senang. "Paman, bibi, dan kedua kakak sepupuku menjengukku. Aku sangat senang!"

"Whoah, senangnya.." pujiku. Ya, aku iri dengan Sai. Keluarganya selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguk anaknya. Sangat berbeda dengan kedua orang tuaku. Hhhh. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan orang tuaku. Jika saja anak mereka seimut Sai, aku yakin orang tuaku pasti akan rajin menjengukku. Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu. Anakmu ini tidak imut. Ah, iya. Sai tinggal bersama keluarga pamannya. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Sedangkan ayahnya meninggal karena serangan jantung. Jadi, keluarga paman Sai yang mengurusnya.

"Naruto-niisan, nanti kalau niisan sudah boleh pulang, ayo mampir ke rumahku. Akan kuperkenalkan pada kedua kakakku. Aku yakin mereka berdua pasti senang denganmu!" pintanya.

"Hahaha, benarkah?" kekehku. Ya, aku sangat senang jika bisa bertemu dengan keluarga Sai. Aku sudah menganggap Sai seperti adikku sendiri. Sudah lama aku ingin seorang adik laki-laki. Aku selalu mempunyai sebuah impian agar kelak saat adikku sudah besar akan kuajak tanding sepak bola denganku. Tapi sayang, impian itu juga kandas seperti mimpiku.

"Tentu saja! Apalagi kakak sepupuku yang kedua. Dia seumuran denganmu, lho."

"Hm? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kakak sepupu pertamamu?"

"Ah, dia sudah berkeluarga. Jadi kau tidak akan bertemu denganya saat kau ke rumahku."

"Begitukah?"

"Tapi dia mempunyai anak perempuan seusiaku. Aku sering bermain dengannya."

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Cantik. Dia mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja! Dia sangat baik padaku."

"Siapa yang lebih kau sukai. Sepupumu atau aku?"

'Tentu Naruto-niisan, dong!" jawab Sai mantap. Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah lucunya.

Aku mencubit pelan pipi Sai, membuat sang empunya ikut terkekeh. "Kau ini menggemaskan, ya! Ingin sekali aku membawamu pulang, kau tahu?"

"Eh? Aku ingin, sih. Tapi niisan kan masih belum boleh pulang.." ucapnya polos, membuatku kembali terkekeh.

"Hahaha. Kau polos, ya? Maksudku, kalau aku sudah boleh pulang, aku ingin membawamu ikut bersamaku."

"Hehe. Aku juga ingin tinggal bersama Naruto-niisan. Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah punya rumah sendiri."

Oh, Tuhan! Betapa polosnya Sai ini. Kenapa Kau tidak membuat Sai terlahir di keluargaku saja, Tuhan? Aku yakin aku pasti akan menjaga dan melindunginya. Kami mengobrol, menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya berdua saja. Sesekali perawat dan dokter memasukki ruangan, melakukan pengecekan, lalu memberikan beberapa nasihat agar aku cepat sembuh.

Waktu yang kulewati bersama Sai terasa sangat cepat. Dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Sai pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Aku mengizinkannya. Kini aku sendirian. Biasanya orang tuaku akan datang setelah pulang kerja sekitar pukul 7 sore. Beberapa hari ini mereka tidak menjengukku. Tapi hari ini, aku harap mereka menyempatkan diri mereka untuk menjengukku. Aku takut. Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Jika sendirian, aku pasti akan teringat masa-masa saat aku masih memiliki dua kaki yang utuh.

Aku mengambil ponselku, lalu mengetikkan pesan untuk ayah.

 **[ Ayah, ibu. Hari ini tolong jenguk aku. Kumohon.. ]**

Setelah pesanku kukirimkan, aku meletakkan ponselku dan memilih untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Aku melewatkan hari-hari suramku dengan Sai. Sungguh, anak kecil itulah satu-satunya penyemangat hidupku. Semua rasa sedihku hilang saat Sai berada disisiku. Dia seperti seorang malaikat kecil bagiku. Malaikat kecil tanpa sayap.

Hari ini tanggal 29 April. Aku diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter Kakashi. Aku sangat bahagia. Akhirnya aku bisa pergi dari penjara obat ini. Aku muak mencium bau obat setiap hari. Dan bau-bau lainnya yang menyengat hidung. Kedua orang tuaku juga bahagia, meski pun tidak sepenuhnya bahagia. Mereka menatapku iba setiap kali mereka melihatku. Dan itu menyakitkan. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakan mereka seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan saat kedua kakiku lengkap pun aku belum bisa menyenangkan orang tuaku.

"Naruto, kau sudah berjuang, nak." ucap ayahku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kami berdua selalu ada untukmu, nak." ibuku tersenyum hangat. Tapi aku tahu ibu sedang menahan tangis.

"Ayah, ibu.. Maafkan aku." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala. "Aku.. Tidak bisa membahagiakan kalian."

Suasana menjadi dingin. Kami semua menahan emosi kami masing-masing.

"Aku.. Ingin sekali membahagiakan kalian saat aku lulus dan mendapat kerja. Tapi, semuanya kandas." sesalku. Aku benar-benar merasa _down_. "Aku ingin menbahagiakan kalian berdua. Maaf kalau aku selalu menjadi anak yang nakal. Sekarang saat aku bertekad untuk membahagiakan kalian, semua sudah terlambat."

Tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata membasahi wajahku. Aku menangis penuh penyesalan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan menatap wajah kecewa kedua orang tuaku. Semua yang ingin kulakukan, semuanya sudah terlambat. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tidak ada. Aku hanya akan menyusahkan orang-orang di sekelilingku.

"Naruto." ayah menepuk bahuku. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti." ucapnya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Kau tidak mengecewakan kami, nak. Justru kami bangga padamu."

Aku tertegun. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap kedua orang tuaku. Kulihat tatapan yang begitu tulus di kedua bola mata penuh pengorbanan mereka. Aku kembali menangis. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Aku ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Salah satu aset yang kupunya sudah diambil. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Hentikan memasang wajah seperti itu!" suara parau ibuku membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya.

Ayah ikut memeluk kami berdua. Ini, setelah sekian lama, aku merasakan kehangatan keluargaku lagi. Sudah lama aku merindukan pelukan dan kasih sayang ini. Aku tahu selama ini ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangiku. Tapi, aku ingin mereka membuktikannya. Aku ingin berpelukan dengan mereka, seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku saat aku masih kecil.

"Naruto, dengarkan ayah. Apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini bukanlah akhir dari perjalananmu. Kau masih muda. Perjalanan hidupmu masih panjang. Jika kau harus kehilangan mimpimu karena apa yang terjadi padamu, pikirkanlah cara lain. Mungkin ini cara Tuhan untuk menunjukkan kuasaNya padamu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, ayah. Aku mengerti.."

"Semua yang terjadi padamu pasti ada tujuannya. Seperti, teman kecilmu itu? Atau mungkin, dengan kejadian ini, kau dan Sasuke-kun akan kembali akrab seperti dulu lagi? Entahlah. Tidak ada yang tahu."

Aku menatap lemah, pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku ingin mengubah pola pikirku. Aku HARUS mengubahnya. Jika tidak, aku akan dihantui oleh bayangan masa laluku saat aku masih memiliki tubuh yang lengkap.

"Oh, iya. Siapa nama teman kecilmu itu?" tanya ayah padaku.

"Sai." jawabku. "Sai Shimura."

"Sai Shimura?" ayah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, ayah?" tanyaku heran.

"Bukankah dia anak kecil yang menjadi korban penculikan itu?"

"Huh?!" aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan ayah. Sai? Korban penculikan?

"Berita penculikan anak itu sangat heboh 2 minggu yang lalu. Ada 7 anak yang diculik, 6 diantaranya meninggal. Hanya satu orang saja yang masih hidup. Dan dia dalam keadaan kritis." ucap ibu.

Aku semakin bingung. Jadi anak yang masih hidup itu adalah Sai?

"Berita seheboh itu kenapa kau sampai tidak tahu, Naruto?" tanya ibu padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku sibuk belajar sampai tidak sempat menonton TV." jawabku, mengingat-ingat kejadian 2 minggu lalu sebelum aku kecelakaan.

Disela-sela waktuku mengingat kejadian 2 minggu lalu, Sai muncul di hadapanku. Penampilannya berubah. Dia tidak seperti yang kulihat sehari-hari. Sai lebih pucat. Tubuhnya ringan dan bercahaya. Dia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang tulus dan polos khas anak-anak.

"Dan, bukankah Sai itu adik Sasuke? Kalau tidak salah, adik sepupunya." lagi, ayah membuatku terkejut.

"BENARKAH ITU?!" pekikku tak percaya. Aku menatap ayahku, lalu kembali menatap sosok Sai.

Sai hanya tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kini aku mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tak butuh lama bagiku untuk mengerti kenapa Sai selalu menampakkan dirinya padaku. Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu. Sai.. Sebenarnya, kau ingin aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, 'kan? Kau tahu kami bertengkar, 'kan?

Air mataku kembali membasahi wajahku. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku telah menyakiti sahabatku. Sahabat macam apa aku? Yang tidak mengerti jika sahabatnya sedang kehilangan?

"Niisan. Nanti sore, datanglah ke rumahku. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan kakak sepupuku. Dia sedang bersedih, dan rindu denganmu."

 _Deg!_

Aku membeku. Sasuke... Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu selama berminggu-minggu kau seperti itu karena adik sepupumu menghilang. Maafkan aku, Sasuk. Aku sangat jahat padamu. Aku pantas mendapat hukuman ini!

"Niisan."

Kini Sai berada tepat di depanku. Ya, Sai Shimura. Dia bukanlah anak yang selamat. Dia salah satu anak yang meninggal.

"Terima kasih." ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sai membalas senyumanku. Dia mengangguk, lalu perlahan-lahan sosok Sai menghilang.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu, niisan. Sayang sekali, kita tidak berbicara saat aku masih hidup. Maafkan aku, niisan. Andai saja saat itu aku berani bertemu denganmu.."

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku hanya diam dan membiarkan air mataku mengalir.

"Aku sedih saat kau dan Sasuke-niisan bertengkar."

Aku juga sedih. Kenyataan ini membuatku sadar.

"Aku sedih karena Sasuke-niisan sedih."

"Aku sedih karena Naruto-niisan tidak mengerti perasaan Sasuke-niisan."

"Aku sedih melihat Sasuke-niisan sendirian."

"Aku sedih. Sasuke-niisan membutuhkanmu, tapi Naruto-niisan membuatnya pergi menjauhimu."

"Aku.. Ingin Sasuke-niisan kembali bahagia."

"Sasuke-niisan itu. Sebenarnya peduli denganmu. Hanya saja dia masih sakit hati denganmu, Naruto-niisan."

Sosok Sai hampir menghilang.

"Maaf.." ucapku dengan air mata berlinang. "Maafkan aku, Sai. Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku mengecewakan kalian."

"Aku memaafkanmu, Naruto-niisan. Begitu pun Sasuke-niisan. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah menemui Sasuke-niisan dan jelaskan semuanya."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui. Aku menatap Sai untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang. Lalu dalam hati aku berbisik, ' **Terima kasih, malaikat tanpa sayapku**.'

 **TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto**

 **©Story; coldheather** **her**

* * *

Aku meminta ayah dan ibu untuk mengantarku ke rumah Sasuke. Aku sangat rindu dengan sahabatku. Dan aku ingin meminta maaf padanya. Setelah sampai di rumah Sasuke, ayah dan ibu membantuku untuk duduk di kursi rodaku. Ibu menekan bel rumah Sasuke. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, bibi Mikoto membukakan pintu.

"Ah! Kushina! Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak ber-" ucapan bibi Mikoto terhenti saat dia melihatku. "NARUTO APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?!" pekiknya histeris.

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Aku mengalami kecelakaan seminggu lalu." jawabku berusaha agar tidak ada seorang pun yang merasa iba padaku.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa ini terjadi padamu?"

"Entahlah, bibi. Mungkin Tuhan ingin memberikan keajaiban untukku."

"Keajaiban?" bibi Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku.." aku mulai mengumpulkan nyali untuk memberitahukan yang sesungguhnya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke." pintaku.

"Eh? Sasuke baru saja pergi." ucap Mikoto.

"Kemana?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin ke rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok."

"Dia bohong." tepisku langsung tanpa pikir panjang.

"Naruto!" pekik ayah sambil menyenggol bahuku. "Sopanlah pada bibi Mikoto!"

"Ayah, aku tahu Sasuke berbohong!" pekikku. "Teman Sasuke hanyalah aku! Dia tidak punya teman di sekolah! Dan jika dia bilang dia ke rumah temannya, sudah pasti dia berbohong!"

"L-Lalu kemana Sasuke pergi?" kulihat bibi Mikoto mulai panik.

"Sayang ada apa?" mendengar kepanikan bibi Mikoto, paman Fugaku pun menyusul kami.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi _insting_ ku mengatakan kalau Sasuke berada di pemakaman Sai."

 _Deg!_

"N-Naruto sejak kapan kau mengenal Sai?" tanya bibi Mikoto.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Tapi, kumohon antarkan aku ke pemakaman Sai. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke."

Tubuh bibi Mikoto bergetar. Dia menangis. Aku mengerti. Siapa pun pasti akan menangis saat kehilangan anak manis seperti Sai. Bahkan diriku yang hanya beberapa hari mengenalnya pun merasa benar-benar kehilangan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi ke pemakaman Sai." paman Fugaku yang mengerti situasi, segera mengantarkan kami menuju pemakaman Sai.

* * *

Pemakaman. 29 April. Jam 4 sore.

Aku melihat sosok Sasuke dari kejauhan. Dia berdiri di depan batu nisan milik Sai. Sebuket bunga lili putih menghiasi nisan itu. Aku memutar kursi rodaku menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri.

"Hati-hati, Naruto!" seru ibu.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku hampir mencapai tempat Sasuke. Kuhentikan putaran kursi rodaku saat aku mendengar rintihan Sasuke.

"Aku gagal menjagamu. Aku tidak pantas menjadi kakakmu."

Aku memilih diam, dan membiarkan Sasuke larut dalam penyesalannya.

"Aku gagal menjadi kakakmu. Maafkan aku, Sai. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Aku melihat aliran air mata yang mengering. Entah sudah berapa lama kau berdiri dan menangis disini, Sasuke?

"Maafkan aku yang telat menjemputmu, Sai."

Gagal menjemput? Aku mengingat-ingat hari dimana Sasuke pulang lebih lama. Hari itu adalah hari dimana aku dihukum karena berkelahi dengan kakak kelas yang memalakku. Akibat perkelahian itu, aku dihukum mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang sangat banyak dan harus diselesaikan hari itu juga. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pelajaran meminta Sasuke untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu. Saat itu aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terburu-buru. Tapi aku menghiraukannya dan tetap memintanya untuk membantuku. Betapa egoisnya aku ini! Seharusnya aku membiarkannya pulang. Jika saja aku tidak menahan Sasuke, pasti Sai masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Sasuke.." aku memanggil sahabatku.

Aku melihat keterkejutan dari balik punggung Sasuke. Ya, aku sadar. Sasuke tidak akan menyangka aku akan datang kemari. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia semakin terkejut begitu melihatku terduduk tak berdaya di atas kursi roda. " **Naruto apa yang-?!** "

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke." potongku sambil berbasa-basi. Aku tidak ingin membahas tentang kakiku, meski aku tahu aku harus mengatakannya pada akhirnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan pilu. "Naruto.." ucapnya. Suaranya pecah. Seperti orang yang menahan tangis. Ah, apa-apaan ini? Sasuke pria yang kuat. Dia tidak mungkin menangis.

"Sasuke, aku ingin minta maaf padamu." ucapku. "Aku, maaf.. Semuanya salahku." lanjutku penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke tidak menjawabku. Dia hanya diam dan memandangku nanar. Sesekali dia terisak. Aku dapat merasakan betapa hancur dan sedihnya Sasuke saat itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau menerima permintaan maafku?" tanyaku langsung pada topik. Ya, kedengarannya memang aneh. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku hanya ingin kami berdua seperti dulu lagi.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" nada suara Sasuke semakin berat. Dia menahan tangis. Aku sangat tahu itu.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi padaku setelah kita bertengkar, Sasuke." jawabku. "Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal dengan semua ucapanku. Maafkan aku. Kata-kataku saat itu memang jahat." sesalku.

Kami berdua berada dalam situasi canggung. Baik aku dan Sasuke memilih untuk diam. Kami mengerti perasaan masing-masing meski kami tidak mengeluarkannya.

"Sai." aku mulai membuka topik lain. Sasuke meresponiku saat aku menyebut nama sepupunya itu. "Dia anak yang baik." ucapku.

"Huh?"

Ya, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau bingung. Kau tidak menyangka jika aku pernah bertemu dengan adik sepupu tersayangmu, 'kan? Aku bahkan ditemani olehnya setiap hari.

"Sai selalu menemaniku di rumah sakit. Dia mengunjungiku saat tidak ada seorang pun yang datang. Dia benar-benar anak yang baik. Adik tersayangku meski pun kami tidak sedarah."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? SAI SUDAH- **KKH!** "

Tangisan Sasuke pecah. Semua emosinya tumpah. Aku menonton sahabatku, membiarkannya mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ditahannya.

"BAJINGAN SIALAN! APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN PADA SAI?! KENAPA MEREKA TEGA MELAKUKANNYA PADA ANAK KECIL YANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA?!"

Sasuke meraung. Dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Mendengar jeritan dan tangisannya, aku merasa sakit. Hatiku merasa sakit. Aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke, sama sayangnya dengan Sai. Aku menganggap mereka berdua sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Aku adalah anak tunggal. Dan aku selalu kesepian. Semenjak mereka hadir dalam hidupku, aku menjadi lebih bahagia. Dan aku tidak merasa sendirian lagi.

Tapi sekarang Sai telah tiada. Aku menyesal. Ya, sangat menyesal. Aku sudah bahagia saat dokter memperbolehkanku pulang. Saat itu aku berpikir aku bisa berjalan-jalan bersama Sai dan juga kakak sepupunya. Aku selalu menginginkan saudara laki-laki. Karena aku sangat menyukai sepak bola. Aku ingin bermain dengan saudaraku.

"Sasuke." aku menarik tangan Sasuke, menyadarkannya dari kesedihannya.

Sasuke menatapku. Dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan dihapus." aku menghentikan Sasuke. "Keluarkan semua emosimu. Aku akan mendengarkanmu." ucapku.

Sasuke menahan dirinya. Egonya masih ditunjukkannya.

"Naruto... Apa Sai benar-benar menemuimu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Ya. Dia mengunjungiku. Dia anak yang baik."

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

"Banyak hal. Aku menceritakan tentang impianku untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola, keinginanku untuk mempunyai adik, kesedihanku karena kehilangan kakiku, dan banyak hal."

Sasuke mendengarkanku.

"Sai bilang dia mengalami usus buntu. Dia tidak suka belajar sama sepertiku. Sai juga pernah bilang kalau dia sangat menyayangi kakak sepupunya. Aku iri. Ya, jujur saja. Aku ingin Sai menjadi adikku. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak mempunyai hubungan darah dengannya. Aku sangat iri dengan kakak sepupu Sai. Dan setelah mengetahui siapa kakak sepupu Sai, aku tidak menyangka kalau selama ini aku iri padamu, Sasuke." aku tersenyum getir.

"Sai itu anak nakal." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Kau bilang Sai mengalami usus buntu?"

"Ya. Dia bilang begitu." jawabku. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Sai adalah korban penculikkan."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Sai bilang dia mengalami usus buntu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang para penculik itu lakukan padanya?"

"Mereka..."

Aku menatap wajah pilu Sasuke. Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian tragis yang menimpa adik sepupunya itu.

"Mereka para penculik itu adalah para pelaku penjualan organ ilegal! DAN MEREKA PARA BAJINGAN ITU MENGAMBIL GINJAL SAI DAN MEMBIARKANNYA MATI KEHABISAN DARAH!"

 _Deg!_

Sasuke meraung. Sementara aku tersentak kaget. Jadi selama ini Sai berbohong padaku saat dia mengatakan kalau dia mengalami usus buntu? Jadi sebenarnya Sai hanya tidak ingin aku mengetahui kebenaran jika dia sebenarnya sudah meninggal?! Oh, Sai! Apa sebegitu sayangnya dirimu dengan kakak sepupumu itu? Aku paham, Sai. Aku paham. Kau tidak ingin membohongiku. Tapi kau HARUS membohongiku. Kau takut aku tidak akan berbicara padamu, 'kan?

Aku menarik Sasuke ke dalam rangkulanku. Aku merangkulnya erat. Kami berdua menangis bersama-sama. Kami berdua kehilangan orang yang sama.

"Naruto, aku masih tidak bisa menerima ini. A-Aku tidak bisa menerima kematian Sai!" isak Sasuke dalam rangkulanku.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku juga. Aku seperti kehilangan adikku sendiri."

Cukup lama kami saling merangkul dan menenangkan satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Aku dan Sasuke bertatapan. Kami sedang serius. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, kami memutuskan sesuatu.

"Sasuke." ucapku. "Mulai hari ini aku akan belajar giat." aku sedang dalam mode serius. Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. "Enam tahun sejak hari ini, aku berjanji akan menjadi seorang polisi. Akan kutangkap semua penculik dan pelaku penjualan organ manusia dan akan kuantarkan mereka pada penghakiman."

Sasuke mengangguk, memegang ucapanku.

"Aku, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke mulai mengucapkan keputusannya. "Enam tahun sejak hari ini aku berjanji akan menjadi saudara Naruto untuk selama-lamanya. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyentuh Naruto. Semua yang berani menyentuh Naruto, dan orang-orang yang kami sayang, akan kuantarkan mereka semua ke gerbang neraka."

Aku tersenyum puas mendengar janji Sasuke. **GERBANG NERAKA** , ya? Tempat yang pantas untuk orang-orang keji seperti itu. Aku mengulurkan tanganku pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke." ucapku.

"Di depan nisan Sai, aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuat kita bertengkar lagi. Aku akan menjaga persahabatan dan persaudaraan kita sampai selama-lamanya."

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui, lalu dia meraih uluran tanganku. "Demi Sai yang kini berada di surga. Para pembunuh keji itu tidak akan kubiarkan damai di dunia ini."

Kami saling mengucapkan janji kami. Setelah itu, kami tertawa bersama dan hubungan persahabatan kami yang sempat retak kini kembali seperti biasa. Bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Semua berkat Sai.

 _'Sai..'_ ucapku dalam hati.

 _'Terima kasih sudah datang menemuiku. Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah adik sepupu Sasuke.'_

 _'Terima kasih sudah mengunjungiku. Terima kasih sudah peduli padaku dan juga pada Sasuke.'_

 _"Terima kasih...'_

 _Tes._

Air mataku mulai menetes.

 _'Terima kasih karena kau mau menjadi adikku. Terima kasih karena kau selalu menemaniku saat yang lainnya tidak peduli denganku.'_

 _'Terima kasih atas segalanya.'_

 _'Dan...'_

 _'Terima kasih, karena kau telah menutup lubang diantara persahabatanku dengan Sasuke.'_

 _'Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sai.'_

 _'Malaikat tanpa sayapku.'_

 _'Kau akan selalu kukenang. Selama aku masih bernafas di dunia ini.'_

 _'Aku harap kami bisa bertemu lagi.'_

 _'Aku harap aku pergi ke tempat yang sama denganmu nanti.'_

 _'Aku.. Benar-benar merindukanmu, Sai.'_

 _'Aku sangat menyayangimu.'_

 _'Selamat tinggal...'_

 _'Shimura Sai.'_

 **END**


End file.
